Dirty ugly self
by redrose2310
Summary: Pippin is raped and hurt and left in the mist of his dead family ashamed and sicken with himself he runs away from the carnage and sets himself up in the world under a fake name and tries to move on and maybe some day find a way to redeem himself in his o


Title: Dirty ugly self

Author: redrose2310

Author's Email: M

Summary: Pippin is raped and hurt and left in the mist of his dead family ashamed and sicken with himself he runs away from the carnage and sets himself up in the world under a fake name and tries to move on and maybe some day find a way to redeme himself in his own eyes.. and maybe find love?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Rape, angst, young boy watching parents die.

Peregrin Took stood in the mist of a bloodbath truely. The floor was covered in congelling pools of blood, the walls splattered in it and the dinning table the center of the Hobbit daily life was caked with blood and other nasty bits. Pip's mother and father lay dead on the floor next to him. His father had been beheaded in one blow as the monsters had come into thier home. His mother had been raped then stabbed to death. Pip had seen it all he was the only child home his two oldest sisters were married and in thier own homes his only unmarried sister had been off to visit one of them who was having a baby soon. Pippin had been in the kitchen with his family when they were attacked by a horde of nast fowl creaters 'two in trueth but to the 15 year old hobbit child they were an army.' His father had jumped to his feet to protect them but he was unarmed and one swing of the long black sword carried by an ugly orc with one red eye and one green had ended his life he was spared watching his wife's torment and death at the hands of his murrderer and his son's defilement at the hands of the second an orc with half of his left ear ripped off and misssing three teeth in the front of his mouth.

When the orc had finished with him Pip had exspected to be stabbed to death like his mother and in truth almost welcomed it but he was not he was cut harshly across the left side of his face and stabbed in the right shoulder then they'd left him laying there in blood and shame and had eateen all the meat in the kitchen and what they didn't eat the stuff ed into a bag and left with.

After what felt like hours the young hobbit had pulled himself to his feet and just looked around himself. He'd cried durring the attack but not he felt numb he was glad because he knew pain was soon in coming. He knew his sister would be home in a day and would help him or he could run to thier naibors house but he could not stand the thought of them seeing him or seeing them. He was dirty and they were pure he had in his childs mind never really thought of pure or dirty beings before but npw it was clear in his mind. He was filth and the monsters had left him alive to suffer with that. It was sick but true, they had perpously broken him, then left him to end it himself or suffer threw.

He could not stay and could not go to his fellow hobbits he was strange now and hobbits do not like strange besides that he was to dirty to seach the help of the good clean hobbits of the shire.

Pip stumbled unevenly to the room he shared with his sister ' and before had shared with all his sisters', He washed himself of the blood and filth as best he could though he still felt degusting. and pulled on a simple pair of brown trousers that were a little big on him 'with much pain' and a simple white shirt and green vest. He got his father's traveling cloak 'the only traveling his father had done of course was go the the dancing pony but for a hobbit that was still traveling' he filled a sack with potatoes and mushroomes from the cellar, a cooking pan and a number of candles and matches. It was heavey but he would mange as best he could. Lastly Pippin found his mother's kitchen knife a nice sharp knife that always cut true for her and tucked it into his vest pocket.

Pip wrote his sister a note in was simple it just said get help and left in on the door unsighned in hopes she wouldn't go into the house alone. Pippin didn't even notice the bloody footprints that he tracked out of the hobbit hole and toward the open fields that led to the river and beyond that the forrest. He half hoped he'd run into something that would finish the job.


End file.
